One of the advantages of video over Internet Protocol (IP) is the ability to deliver media content which is customized specific to the end-user or to the location of the end-user, and to provide interactive user experiences for the service consumers. Insertion of customized media assets, such as advertisements, into a broadcast content stream is one of the services that broadband Access Providers (APs) can leverage to provide differentiating services over a competitive broadband network. The customized media asset content could be defined, for example, by the individual subscriber profile or by an agreement between the AP and an enterprise subscriber hosting many endpoints at the same access area, such as a hospital, hotel or hotel chain, restaurant or restaurant chain, or fitness club.
Content streams provided by content providers therefore contain reserved timeslots into which an AP can insert customized content. However these content streams also include timeslots into which the content provider inserts advertisements. These content provider embedded advertisements are typically not customized to individual or enterprise subscribers, although they may be customized to a geographic area.
Under some circumstances, an enterprise subscriber hosting multiple IP television (IPTV) endpoints may not wish for particular advertisements to be displayed to its endpoints. For example, a hotel providing video over IP streams to set-top boxes in its rooms may wish to avoid presentation of advertisements for competitor hotels. As another example, display of advertisements for alcohol products may not be desirable on TV screens at children's summer camps or at hospitals.
While the enterprise subscriber may negotiate with the AP to prevent insertion of such advertisements by the AP, the AP typically has no control over advertisements inserted by the content provider. Furthermore, the AP may be unable to alter the video stream provided by the content provider, including content provider inserted advertisements, for legal reasons. A system in which an AP was able to control display of advertisements in video streams would allow an AP to offer differentiated service to its clients, and would allow an enterprise subscriber additional control over content made available to IPTV endpoints within its control.